


Continues~with Wings~

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, But that's canon, Fun fact there are grand total of two spoken lines that aren't taken from the drama in there, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SolidS as weirdly compatible household, a bit - Freeform, actually, again that's canon, cunning Shiki, major Kumo no mukou ni spoilers, major use of bird metaphors, you might be better off listening to the Drama first to understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Shiki sees the feathers falling away from the struggle. He also sees the form of a bird, high in the sky.He wouldn't trade it for the world.
Relationships: Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki, SolidS - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Continues~with Wings~

**Author's Note:**

> Relistening to SolidS "Kumo no mukou ni" pulled at my heartstrings (maybe bc I started from that one scene where we see Tsubasa being nervous for the first time, which we haven't seen until now, LITERALLY SINCE FORMATION OF SOLIDS IN VOL. 1, and I have soft spot for Saito Soma's way of expressing his character's weaknesses as absurd as it sounds) and that's basically the whole premise of the fic.  
> BEWARE, it contains spoilers for Kumo no Mukou ni, SolidS fourth Drama cd of 2nd season. It's basically retelling it from Shiki's perspective, so, duh. Might be a bit hard to understand w/o listening to it first.  
> I did beta it, but I definitely missed something so *sweats* sorry in advance?

He can see wings wrung tight with tension of withstanding the storm trying to rip them whichever way. He really, really wants to be able to reach out and shield the owner of them from all of that, but.

He'd probably get sucker-punched for belittling him.

The fingers clutch at each other so tight they leave red fingerprints. Eyes usually sparkling with life and mischief are now dull and looking down.

'Tsubasa, if you grip your hands that tightly, you're going to leave bruises.'

Maybe he should've risked the punch after all, because the look he is shot is that akin to a deer caught in headlights, before Tsubasa _hides_ , slamming up walls of fake cheer and carelessness literally all of SolidS know are absolutely artificial.

'Ah, right, right.'

He doesn't try to make up excuses, probably a feeling of breaking their promise of no secrets choking them up in his throat, for which Shiki is grateful. He's not Rikka, but he IS their leader and producer, and most of all, he's the one who've seen the real potential within Tsubasa first. If there is anyone who can speak about Tsubasa's real worth, it's him, and that's not his pride speaking.

'I'm bad at lies, remember?'

And that's why he hopes his next words will reassure, relax those tense wings. 

'Compared to myself, you're doing great.'

_You meet new people. You interact, befriend them, make them like you, get enamored with your charm. Get jealous of your perfection. But jealousy isn't something you need to worry about, it won't hurt you, I will make sure of that. You just need to strive for the best yourself, just as you've been doing so far._

He doesn't think he can put all those feelings into words (another trait they don't share, and one he admires in the younger man), but he hopes the bits and pieces that did end up leaving his mouth were enough to reassure him.

He has no time to confirm whether it worked or not, as the production team of the advert they want to cut Tsubasa out from (he's been there, done that, knows the mechanics of this world better than a talent has right to. Doesn't change the fact that it does make him furious that somebody decided to do that _to one of his teammates_ ) has finally chosen the scapegoat pushed out to confront them. It's still amusing to see the man's bewildered expression at seeing him in the room. Did they really think he would leave the issue of somebody badmouthing his center alone?

'I thought it would be better to handle this personally rather than leave it to our manager, as I am the main person responsible for Okui's management.'

The guy stutters and he lowers his "don't hurt my talent" vibes, if only because as much as he's distraught now, Tsubasa will notice them soon, and that's bad news. For Shiki, that is.

Still, Tsubasa is much more affected than he expected. He knew his teammate took a lot of weird things to heart, but rumors? Of all things now?

He's distraught throughout all of the meeting and although Shiki knows Tsubasa will get over it, it worries him. Well, no point in doing that in the lobby of a building where a very apologetic man tries to quietly erase them from the product campaign.

He offers to get the taxi, and by now, expects Tsubasa to whine at the rain for making his already bad day even worse or something, starting his annoyingly loud recovery, but no. Instead, extrovert of their team does the exact opposite, and Shiki can hear the alarm bells going off in his head.

'Nah, I'm fine. Will come to the dorms after I cool my head off. So, I will separate here.'

Shiki knows the power of the blaze Tsubasa holds, he's responsible for unleashing it, so he knows not to prod too far or risk getting burn.

He's also a fire person, though.

'Does being taken off of the CM bother you that much, Tsubasa?'

And Tsubasa explodes.

'Isn't it obvious?!'

Because he's being cut out because of a petty magazine rumor that he didn't even gave any basis to. Because there's nothing he can do to counter it, nothing to fight against, and nothing to prove. Not even anybody to blame. It's as if the storm around him changed into a net that made him unable to spread his wings properly, and Shiki feels like the anger that seeps from the other idol is soaked to the core with frustration at own's helplessnes, stemming deep inside Tsubasa as he almost growls, glaring somewhere beside Shiki.

'Do I look like I take my work so lightly?'

 _Because I don't_ , he doesn't say - doesn't have to. Shiki has countless nights of sampling, testing, rewriting be the proof, and they both know SolidS wouldn't be where they are now, if any of them took their job lightly - most of all Tsubasa, their _center_.

'I've never thought nor said that. Current matter is not your fault; still, neither me nor the agency can do anything about it. We have no choice but to accept it, Tsubasa.'

 _For now_ , he doesn't add; Tsubasa is too sensitive right now, his wings struggling with a weight that seems to be hard to put into words, even for him.

'There will be people who've read that article, and after seeing I was taken off, will think I was at fault, right.'

'There will be people like that.' Shiki cannot lie about that, even if he very much wants to.

'But I won't be able to counter or react in any way to it. Isn't that right.' Tsubasa's voice shakes, and it has nothing to do with Shiki forcing it to meet his impossibly high demands; with that, he knows how to make the shaking go away.

'...yeah.' he looks, really looks for a thing to say instead of that almost damning "yeah", but he comes up with nothing. Tsubasa's facade doesn't crumble only because of years of experience he's gathered, and Shiki remembers something Rikka has told him once. _"Speak to them. Tell them what's on your mind, they're not me."_ He does as the model has said. 'although in the long term, it's not like everything's lost.'

He tries to catch Tsubasa's eye, which is unusually hard. Other idol refuses eye contact, but Shiki needs to reaffirm something to him.

'YOU did nothing wrong. That's why, you can just smile it away.'

He thinks he has gotten his point across, when Tsubasa sighs with the tiniest quirk of his mouth.

'You're really saying impossible things, Shiki.'

'I'm aware of it.' Because when somebody slanders you like that, all you want to do is scream your lungs out denying them, calling them out, making sure everyone know it's not true.

It's really hard to see people who know the same thing you do.

Tsubasa is a responsible young adult, Shiki reasons with himself, when he hears Tsubasa's next sentence.

'I think I want to cool my head off after all. I will come back by myself.' He's probably unable to keep his doubts from showing, because other idol adds. 'It's fine, I won't do something stupid like drowning my sorrows or whatever. Will get tea or something over there, then come back home.'

'I see. Then, until later.'

He says that, but he doesn't believe it himself. Because he doesn't really see, Tsubasa hiding behind his professional mask, even as he nods and separates from Shiki. He sees his wings, though, no longer struggling against the wind, letting it rip feather after feather away, and that picture has him calling his teammate back. Almost. Because he's said he understands. And that he will see Tsubasa later, will give him time the other requests from him.

But he still doubts, if he shouldn't protect those tired wings a little bit more.

That's why when he recaps their talk, and Rikka almost jumps at him, he's pretty sheepish. Social situations still make him confused, especially when his usually open and straightforward partner starts hiding from him.

_Why is Tsubasa making things so complicated._

_Because he's Tsubasa. That's why you've chosen him._

He catches Dai sending a stare his way that has pretty clear meaning. Shiki feels like he needs to explain himself.

'I thought about his condition in my way.' Well, he could always give Tsubasa a cooldown hug, since that worked when he got too worked up during their recording sessions, but, they were kind of in public. 'What would I want to do if I were in his shoes, and all.'

And as a person knowing Tsubasa well, he knew PDA would not be an answer. It's just as he says; Tsubasa is prideful, refusing to show his uncool side to others at any cost, even if it makes his feathers fall. Even if the people he would be showing his weakness to know about it already, and accept it as a part of him, loving him for it just as much as for his strong facade.

'That might be true, but...'

'I know.' He interrupts Rikka, because honestly. He's their producer. He knows them and knows that Rikka's 'but' has every right to exist. 'From feelings side, it wasn't wisest choice, but it was my way of support. That's why, support him in your own way, please.'

He knows he doesn't need to ask that of them, but. He also really knows that he fails as an emotional support. Tsubasa rarely ever needed him to become one, it usually was the other way round, Tsubasa forcing him to dive into his feelings headfirst, all flutter and sunshine, smoothing the rough edges without a second thought. Like with that goddamn writer, as he recaps what he's heard from the staff of the company responsible for the ad to Rikka.

He cannot deny Rikka's deciding to get angry at himself is cute (well, definitely better than him getting angry at anybody else). Then Dai's hits the jackpot, and Shiki feels a spark of jealousy over his youngest teammate's knowledge of the way Tsubasa thinks. And the way he doesn't need to see the perspective of the agency, where defending its' idol's pride is less profitable than maintaining the good relationship with the client.

At the price of said idol's fame.

'Is that so...' Dai drifts away, his sadness obvious. Shiki cannot console him, not yet. He needs to maximize the potential of situation they're in right now, if just to prepare SolidS for possible repeats in the future. He has a much longer term plan for them than anybody expect, and he won't let a storm topple them over. Even if the reality hurts.

'This is the painful part of our jobs. Or rather, it's something that is unavoidable because we're doing our jobs. Client's opinion is prioritized over anything after all; since I'm doing outside works as well, I'm used to it. That's not to say I like it, or agree with it all the time.'

Dai has a conflicted expression on his face, and Shiki feels like he understands. Compromises aren't made like that in sport.

'The rain's gotten stronger.' Rikka remarks with worry, and indeed, it's as if the weather decided to respond to their gloom. Shiki bites his lip, checking his phone.

'I'll go get him.' Dai gets up from his seat, and once again, Shiki finds himself admiring the speed with which the former athlete can find a decision he'll be satisfied with, and reason for it. 'Among us all I've known him for the longest time, since we were kids. I can somewhat imagine his way of acting when sulking by now.'

And he does; half an hour later, Shiki and nervously pacing Rikka are greeted with double 'I'm back', and Rikka's face breaks into relieved smile as they walk towards the door. The smile is probably replaced by shock the next second, but Shiki cannot be sure of that, as he is busy lurching forward to catch his center, toppling over as if he was a marionette whose strings suddenly disappeared. He's on time, only if for Dai's reflexes, that made him reach from behind and break his childhood friend's fall.

Shiki instantly can feel what's wrong.

'He's got a fever.'

'A what now?' Rikka is at their side, feeling for Tsubasa's forehead. '...You're right. Do you think he's-'

'He wouldn't risk his voice to sulk.' Shiki states with surety, even as he looks at motionless wings, just laying there, Tsubasa's breathing heavy against his collar, but quiet otherwise. Dai confirms.

'He was under shelter, and mostly dry too.'

'I see. Then, it's probably weakening due to stress.' Rikka sighs worriedly, then his whole expression changes. 'For now, you guys take him to his room. I'm going to make something light to eat. You haven't had breakfast before meeting, did you?' he points accusingly at Shiki, and, now that he thinks of it, yes, they did not eat before meeting. It wasn't that big of a deal for him, or for Tsubasa-well, normally.

He sighs, admitting defeat to the unofficial mother of the team, and picks Tsubasa up. He wasn't a female model or anything, but his center was pretty light for a man...not that he'll ever tell him that. Especially not when Tsubasa prefers to hang from people after dash-jumping them. Shiki respects his back, and if Tsubasa decides to put on weight, on top of using physics to his advantage (which he is suspiciously good at)...

Dai assists him in getting Tsubasa out of his clothes and into comfortable bed wear, before carefully setting the other man in bed. Shiki realizes, it's really the first time Tsubasa is so defenseless. He's always open, but it's conscious and stems from his confidence at having nothing to hide and nothing to fear. Seeing him out of control is, at the very least, unsettling, and Shiki feels as if the ground slips from under his feet. Those three people he chose to be his teammates, out of them all, Tsubasa was the one who always had an aura of confidence, feeling of 'It's going to work out, one way or the other'. Leader looks at the motionless wings, bright color matted with exhaustion.

If Tsubasa loses his ability to fly, it will be his fault. If he never rises again...

_"Over my dead body."_

Shiki realizes he might be a little bit dramatic, but, well, that's the world they live in. If he doesn't become drama himself, the drama will come for him. Plus, judging from the concerned stare of Dai, he might not be the only one getting weirdly protective.

'Wha- Dai-chan?'

They jump as one at that voice, and Shiki can't help but be amused deep down. Even though both he and Dai stared anxiously at Tsubasa's face, none of them noticed honey-colored eyes blearily blinking open. Tsubasa's had to find his voice to shake them out of it. Not that they would be in that state if Tsubasa hasn't collapsed in the first place.

'Tsubasa...' Dai starts, but Rikka chooses that moment to enter. Shiki isn't sure if he's grateful or annoyed at the timing of it all.

'Ah, you woke up, good.' Rikka speaks from the doorway, and Shiki can spot a tray with a bowl and glass of water. 'I was wondering if you'd like to eat, since this man over here spilled you haven't eaten yet, but if you were asleep, it would have to wait.'

Rikka says even as he gently elbows Shiki, and nudges at Dai to step away from bed. Then he shoots a pointed look at them and then door, and their youngest member blinks.

'We'll be in the living if any of you need us.' Shiki says, also catching Rikka's not so subtle message of "Get the heck out and let me handle this". In all honesty, Shiki didn't mind; compared to him or Dai, Rikka could be a PhD in talking things through and advicing. He was probably the best choice in dealing with sick and possibly confused Tsubasa.

Model smiles at him, before turning to his bedridden teammate.

Dai closes door behind them just as Tsubasa starts asking Rikka what the hell was going on.

'Idiot shouldn't worry us so much.' Dai sighs flopping on the couch, while Shiki marches towards coffee machine on autopilot. He grunts in agreement.

Moments later, they sit down at the coffee table, three steaming mugs untouched in front of them (Shiki doesn't really care if Rikka doesn't drink his coffee, except maybe he does? He wants to thank his friend with it. Still, if it gets too cold, he'll just drink two and make Rikka new one. Yes, no coffee waste allowed).

Shiki knows not to disturb Dai's focus, the other man trying to come up with scenarios of the future for after Rikka comes out of Tsubasa's room and how he's going to react to them. Well, he's not much different in that aspect only he already has clear goal in mind. He just needs to reschedule his time for a few phones here and there this evening, and a meeting tommorrow, and then maybe a next one just in case (even if he doesn't need the second one, he can work on a new song for Tsubasa. There's nothing negative anybody can write on their work, not when it gets to music, and Tsubasa's wings hide so many more alluring sounds Shiki has yet to coax out of them...)

They can hear door to Tsubasa's room opening just few minutes later, and instinctively, both Shiki and Dai tense. That's why, when Rikka enters the living room, an empty bowl on the tray, he smiles.

'It seems it's going to be alright now. Shiki, Dai. Not like he's back to full health, but he's definitely got his feelings back.'

'Is that so.' Shiki answers, but he cannot hide his relief. Neither can Dai, and Shiki agrees that falling in the middle of the hallway might've been too dramatic, even for Tsubasa's standard. Though, when Rikka points out that both him and Tsubasa have had a rough day, he becomes aware of just how much the little event affected him. It's his job though.

'There might be some stuff flying around on that topic so I'm counting on your follow.'

Because even if it IS his job, the current case regards all of Solids, and they might be asked to comment on the article, or on Tsubasa's being taken off, or on whether he's really this prone to starting arguments when they're with him, _no need to cover for teammate when you're talking with me, alright_ I just want a scoop?

He cannot help but smile as Rikka agrees, and then relays Tsubasa's promise of getting back into shape by tomorrow.

(He'd better be, the sounds are already starting to flow back from the direction of where he rests, urging Shiki to catch them, put them onto sheets, and then into Tsubasa's voice.)

He's comfortable just listening to the banter of his other two teammates, but then Rikka says something about Tsubasa with a kind smile, one hand pushing his hair behind the ear, and Shiki catches sight of vibrant gold feather, stuck to the model's hand, a visible proof of his promise with Tsubasa. His vision slips into words.

'Golden Wings, huh...?'

'Is that Tsubasa's image inside of you, Shiki?' Dai asks with mild curiosity. Shiki looks back at Tsubasa's room door, where he can already catch a faint glitter. He probably shouldn't have worried that much.

'Yeah. No matter what storm comes his way, without having his wings broken, he can fly wherever he wants to. Those are a pair of very strong wings.'

And he can already hear them, fluttering quietly, trying to regain their power, as their owner rests.

Well, that doesn't mean he cannot help them a little. He wants to see Tsubasa fly the most.

*

Kuriki turns out to indeed be just as him, and after the formal introduction, they lapse into silence, where both of them observe the other. Shiki doesn't find that uncomfortable.

By the time he speaks up, they both are aware of each other's character and style. Being straightforward isn't always best in their industry, but this one time, it's exception.

It's good Kuriki doesn't find it uncomfortable either.

*

He gets jumped few days after his meeting with the writer, Tsubasa entering his office in a flurry of energy, light and feathers. Shiki might have gotten few phrases just from the sight alone, but Tsubasa's look of utter surprised exhilariation, his eyes staring at him with unguarded honesty and demanding the same of him might have been a separate song in itself.

Shiki feels pretty satisfied. The wings on his center's back twitch and dance with each world of explanation he gives, of how he used Kuriki's character to make him request for Tsubasa to be partnered with him, and he isn't even surprised when Tsubasa tackles him into a hug almost the second he finishes (this might have been one of the reasons he got more sturdy office chair). He can feel others' heartbeat and the wings naturally curve around both of them as Tsubasa speaks to him.

'You're the best...! Shiki, thank you! I'm super happy right now! Super relieved! The best!'

He can only pat younger man. How Tsubasa can switch from that fearsome talented idol, in control of every aspect of his presence, into this must be protected, trustful child in an instant? Well, not really a child. Still, every time Tsubasa lets him see this childlike side of himself, shining with genuity of his emotions, Shiki feels like he is given another treasure. Those moments are second only to seeing that genuity shine in melodies Tsubasa sings unabashedly, while sitting on the armrest of his chair (second reason for a sturdier office chair), not restrained by anything, playing with sound to his heart's content, creating the music equally as much as Shiki does while reigning that voice into notes and pauses.

That's why he loves composing for SolidS.

Tsubasa backs away soon after his outburst passes, but even without warmth in his arms, Shiki feels Tsubasa's energy running through him, wings petting his cheek, as his talent grins at him from this close up, and he fights back the urge to _just lean in_. He focuses on dispelling Tsubasa's worry (was that even worry anymore?) of the article still somewhere on the net. This time, he can see his words getting through to the other idol, for Tsubasa's eyes glint with relief and excitement at possibility to prove them wrong. Seriously, this spirit of his...

It's what makes him call out for the second time, stopping Tsubasa from leaving before he hears the most important fact.

'You're doing great, Tsubasa.' 

_Not 'will do great' or 'were doing great'. Right now, right here, no matter what others say, you're doing great._

His thoughts get through, because Tsubasa lets out a soft 'oh', before his voice softens on the sincere thanks.

He will blame this softness later, for making him reminisce about those times, but well, there was no harm done, right? Tsubasa came back to sit on Shiki's armrest, even as Shiki spilled his own insecurities from the past to him. The wings once again encircled them, closing them in the world of their own, even as Tsubasa cheerfully but gently (for his standard) brings Shiki back to present, to SolidS he's responsible for, but also SolidS that are responsible for him.

And then Tsubasa grins from above him, and throws the challenge of 'songs I will approve, darling~' in that voice of his, and god, who is Shiki not to take up the challenge?

'Leave it to me, Honey.'

Tsubasa answers with a grin like the sun and the wings that spread out like the sky itself.

*

And if he gives in much later at night, and slips into bed next to this bright human being, and pulls Tsubasa towards himself, ignoring the sleepy grumble, and presses the kiss to his forehead to change it into sleepy purr, his own self-assurance that they are now alright, all of them, who is going to blame him?

Not the wings wrapping around them, tucking them even closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting fact: originally wanted to name this fic with translated title of the Drama that inspired its' creation, but then I remembered Yuzuru Hanyu and his naming sense exist and as such, this title entered the stage.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
